In recent years, many herbicides have been developed, and have contributed to the improvement of productivity and to energy saving for agricultural works. However, since many of these herbicides work specifically on respective crop plants and weeds, it is necessary to selectively use depending on the individual types of crop plants and places to be applied, so as to be most effective. Therefore, it is always an important subject matter in this field to develop a novel compound having a herbicidal effect.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel herbicidal composition containing a compound having a chemical structure different from those of conventional herbicides as an effective ingredient, which can be many-sidedly used for the cultivation of various crop plants.
As a result of the study for achieving the abovementioned object, the present inventors have discovered that a sort of an alkanoic acid amide derivative having a pyrimidine ring or a triazine ring or its salt is effective for killing various weeds, and is safe to crop plants. The present invention has been achieved on the basis of this discovery.